Before the Moment Dies
by AlexMason666
Summary: A continuation of Adrenaline's Better than Oxygen.


Before the Moment Dies

The Normandy docked with the Destiny Ascension, the ship Shepard was on. James could barely contain his excitement. He knew Shepard was waiting for him. The doors opened and James practically ran through them, alone. Kaidan and the others would get a chance to see Shepard tomorrow, for tonight was James' turn to be alone with the man he loved. He strode through another set of doors into the waiting room and practically ran into Jack.

"Jack. How is he?" James asked her in a rush.

"He's doing much better," she replied gently. "When we found him, he was badly injured, but it had only been a few hours, so the doctors were able to help him. He was conscious the whole time and asking for you. He wanted to see you, he misses you."

"Thanks Jack," James said, relieved. "You saved him. How could I ever repay you?"

"Shepard's done that for you, repeatedly," she responded. "You should go. He's waiting for you."

Without hesitation, James quickly made his way through the doors into the Destiny Ascension's ER. Once he was inside, Doctor Michel strode over to meet him.

"The admiral told me you were coming," she said as she approached him with her hand extended.

"I couldn't wait," James told her, taking her hand.

"He's recovering now, but his injuries were extreme. We had to replace his entire blood volume and nearly lost him a few times. He's tough, I'll give him that," the Doctor briefed him as she led him towards Shepard's room. "He's sleeping at the moment, but he told me to wake him as soon as you arrived."

"Well, if he's asleep, I can wait," James pointed out.

"No, he was adamant," she replied as she stopped at the door to Shepard's room.

"No, really, I can wait until morning," James insisted.

"No, he wants to see you now," she told him, opening the door. "Commander Shepard, Shepard!" she said, calling out to him, waking him from a deep sleep.

"What, who's there," Shepard asked, startled. "Huh?"

"Kevin!" James cried, making his way past the Doctor. "Oh fuck. I'm so sorry, I knew I should never have left you!"

"James," Shepard breathed, his voice hoarse from sleep. "James, I've been missing you like crazy."

"Well, I'll leave you too alone," Doctor Michel turned to leave the room. "If you need anything, let me know."

After the Doctor left the room, James took a hard look at Shepard. He was still bruised up quite a bit, but the burns had healed for the most part and he almost looked like his old self. It had taken a lot to get him better, the gunshot wound alone and the loss of blood had been bad enough, but to also be knocked back by an explosion, that was even worse. The doctors had wanted him to stay in the med-bay for a few more days to be sure, but after that, he would be able to leave.

"It's been so hard though, wondering these last few weeks if you were okay," James told him, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I should have been there with you."

"I know, but I'm glad you weren't," Shepard told him. "I had to stop the Reapers, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt."

"So you let yourself nearly get blown up, for me?" James asked with a laugh, hugging him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Love can make you do crazy things," Shepard hugged him back.

"You're telling me," James laughed, kissing him. "Fuck I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Don't ever leave me again," James begged, kissing him again. "Or I'll have to kick your ass."

"I'll won't, don't worry," Shepard said with a smile. The smile quickly turned to a frown though. "James, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong?" James asked, concerned.

"Back on The Citadel, I had a choice," Shepard began, shaking. "I could have destroyed the Reapers, controlled them, or done this other thing called Synthesis. The Catalyst told me that choosing to destroy them would destroy all synthetic life as well, including EDI. I could've chose Synthesis, I could've saved everything, but I didn't!"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"They're dead because of me!" Shepard explained.

"No they're not, she's alive they're alive," James told him.

"What?" Shepard asked, his eyes widening in shock. "But how?"

"That thing lied to you," James continued. "It fucking lied to you."

"Oh," Shepard said with a sigh, closing his eyes. "I felt so horrible when I thought I killed them."

"You didn't, it was trying to save its own skin."

Still a little shocked at the news Shepard said with a laugh, "I guess you can't trust the Reapers."

"That'd be my guess too."


End file.
